


Operation: Touch Tsukki

by adashofinspiration



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Yamaguchi Tadashi, Rated T for swearing, Some angst but mostly fluff, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, they’re like just out of college in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adashofinspiration/pseuds/adashofinspiration
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi is, unfortunately, rather touch starved. The problem has been going on for a while, but recently he’s decided to embark on a great plan as the solution. This plan is generally referred to as “Operation: Touch Tsukki”.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Operation: Touch Tsukki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheClownCorperation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClownCorperation/gifts).



> Hello! I wrote this for my dear friend @TheClownCorporation ‘s birthday! Happy birthday I really hope you enjoyed this! I really hope all of you enjoy this too! Unlike other days, today I am here to bring the free serotonin because sometimes I am nice like that. Now, I shall take my leave and Yamaguchi shall take the reigns. Good day and enjoy :)

“mmmmm.”

“Are you an animal, Yamaguchi?” 

“mmmno. jus’ comfy,” I murmured into the couch cushion. It’d been a long day… such a long, arduous, exhausting day that even our shitty, brick-like couch (whom Tsukki has dubbed “Beck”, similar to brick or bitch) sufficed in the act of giving me a rest. I knew my body would hate me the next day, but it was worth it, especially since maybe… no. I couldn’t let myself dream of this. Tsukki could just as easily settle himself on our chair (Bartholemew). With the way I was positioned on our couch, there was no room for Tsukki to join me on it unless he moved me… or crawled on top of me and wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me in a safe cocoon of- oh my GOD can I PLEASE STOP having these thoughts they are not helping! Tsukishima Kei would never willingly cuddle another human being, not even me...

I removed my face from the couch cushion to see Tsukki delicately positioning himself on Bart. His eyebrow was quirked as well… what was on his mind? Why did his limbs look like those of a perfectly positioned barbie doll? 

“Relax, won’t you?”

“You know I’ve never been good at that,” he replied calmly. I sighed as I stood up, knowing that once again, my dreams of cuddles with Tsukishima Kei had been crushed. I knew I’d better get to my bed before my back decides to plan my murder. 

“G’night, Tsukki! Please don’t stay up too late!” I called as I left our living room (our living room!! I love that I get to say that now!). 

“Night, Yamaguchi. I- I’ll try my best.” his response was so honest when usually he’d just say something stupid. It hit me like a brick as I stumbled towards my room, using these thoughts of Tsukki to keep me awake through my bedtime routine before I completely passed out. As I sank into unconsciousness, I had dreams of Tsukki doing things that he would never do in my wildest dreams.

***

  
  


Thankfully, my next few days of work weren’t nearly as arduous. The book shop wasn’t very busy since my shifts were usually early, so I didn’t have much to do. Tsukki, on the other hand, has had a lot of meticulous things to do at the museum. Of course I plan to use this to my advantage once he comes home! From what I’ve heard, today he’s going to be even more exhausted. 

Ok, so essentially my plan is to make dinner for the two of us because he deserves it, firstly, but that also means that he will be able to take up the whole couch while I’m cooking. I will be making baked yakitori so there will be a wait time before it's finished. During said wait time, I plan to smush myself onto the couch with him, forcing us to have physical contact. If it goes well, I might press more of myself against him. If not, I will politely abandon my precious spot on that couch. 

I had a few hours before he came home, so I spent most of it working on writing a new song before my alarm went off, telling me exactly when to start cooking for my plan to be perfectly executed. Unfortunately, I completely missed my alarm because I was so focused on my song. Considering how much I love songwriting, this turn of events isn’t shocking to me, but it was a little dismaying. I ended up starting around 10 minutes later than scheduled, so I could only hope this wouldn’t completely screw the plan up. 

Soon enough, Tsukki moseyed through the door, eyebags decorating his face and expression unusually sour. Instead of heading to the couch as I suspected he would, he went straight to his room, not even acknowledging my presence! This act was very jarring, but it also meant that he was very out of it and that I should probably leave him be. 

After Tsukki went to his room, I was honestly at a loss. I had this whole plan to finally get to cuddle and touch the person I care the most about and suddenly, that was all out the window. What was I supposed to do with myself?! I probably just stood there trying to process everything for about.. five minutes, that sounds about right. Or maybe it was more than that, I’m not sure. 

The buzzer on the oven brought me out of my daze, alerting me that the yakitori was ready. I quickly seized it from the oven, placing it on the counter as quickly as possible. I now had this delicious looking meal just sitting here with nobody to enjoy it with… It was decided. I was going to wait for Tsukki to wake up (since he was definitely sleeping, trust me I just know). 

**From: Me**

**To: Tsukki <3**

_ Hey, I made us both dinner but since you fell asleep, I just stuck it in the fridge and we can heat it up later!  _

I didn’t receive a response for hours, but that was ok. Tsukki needed to sleep, badly. As the prime witness to how dreadfully he’d been overworking himself lately, I knew better than anyone that he needed a break. In the meantime, I distracted myself by watching reruns of trashy reality tv. The drama was always so stupid and ridiculous (and so very clearly fabricated, as Tsukki loved to point out) that it never failed to make me laugh.

The sun fell a while ago by the time Tsukki emerged from the cave that we call his bedroom. Upon hearing his footsteps, I 

whipped my head around to see him leaning against the doorway to our hallway. 

“...sorry about earlier,” he told me. I could tell it was hard for him to say. It was always hard for him to apologize, but to know that he was apologizing for something so minor made me feel like I was floating. 

“It’s fine, Tsukki! You needed to sleep! I really hope you enjoy the food!” I exclaimed as I hurried to the kitchen and pulled the yakitori out of the fridge. I then stuffed it into the microwave as Tsukki took his place at our little table. The table was one of those little square tables that only fit four people that we found in a thrift shop. It was old and rickety, but there was something about it in all it’s feebleness that endeared Tsukki and I. Hence, we bought it without a second thought. I felt Tsukki’s eyes on me as the food finished up. Instead of looking stormy as usual, his eyes looked calm and clear. I think he was opening up this secret part of himself to me that he never shared with anyone else, and it made me feel special. God, I’ve always adored when he looks at me like that. As I brought the food over to our little table, there was a spring in my step. 

“Thank you for the food,” he told me respectfully before he began eating.

“Any time, Tsukki!”

Today, he ate with no remorse. Usually, Tsukki is the type to pick at his food, eating small little bites hesitantly, as if eating any more would disgust him. Now, on the other hand, he ate in large bites, uncaring of how he would be perceived with his mind only on the food. My mind lingered on this behavior as I ate my own bowl, wondering how come I’d never seen this side of him before after knowing him for so long. I’ve seen him tired and out of it so many times, and so the question that rang through my head like an alarm bell was ‘what’s so different about today?’

“Yamaguchi, for the love of god, relax. You look like that crazy owl from the documentary we watched the other day.” His mouth quirked up into a mischievous little grin as I burst out laughing. 

“How dare you disrespect Harold?!” I barked out once my laughter died down.

“I’m not disrespecting him, per se. His flight patterns are ingenious, but I think that if anyone ever has that sort of look in their eye, those around them should be concerned.” Ahh, Harold. He’s always looking as if make sure no predators are after him, yet he is the top aerial predator in his habitat. I think the documentary explained why Harold was so frantic later on, but I fell asleep midway through. Something about David Attenborough’s voice makes me super sleepy. Thankfully, Tsukki doesn’t mind. I just wish that I could fall asleep tucked under his arm instead of leaning against the couch armrest… Well, that’s why I have been making these messy plans to hopefully get some cuddles from the love of my life even if we will never truly be together.

“I guess you’re right. I need to stop thinking so hard,” I replied sheepishly. He calmly nodded as he continued to eat. I was tempted to start playing footsie with him at this point, but he was still so exhausted. Regretfully, that would have to be saved for another day. As Tsukki retreated back to his room after our meal, I heard in a faint whisper words that would keep my heart pounding for the rest of the night.

“Goodnight, Tadashi.” And with that, he mysteriously disappeared into the folds of an alternate universe, otherwise known as our poorly lit hallway. 

***

It was another day! And what did that mean? That meant that it was time to play footsie with Tsukki! We were both off from work that day, so we decided to make onigiri together for lunch. Our shoulders brushed against each other a few times because of how small our kitchen is as well, which felt way nicer than it should’ve but I’m just gonna let that sit in the back of my mind and not worry about it. The work was simple and relaxing. Baking and cooking always puts my mind at ease. If it didn’t, the amount of times Tsukki comes home to find a freshly cooked meal would be ridiculous. 

Once we sat down to eat, I was ready to put my plan into action. Since Tsukki’s legs are so long, they don’t properly fit under our little table. He usually extends them into my foot space because of this, which made my plan super duper easy. 

“mmmmm” I heard come from him.

“was that a murmur of satisfaction?” I asked smugly.

“To your cooking, yes. I bet the ones I made are gonna taste like ass.” 

“Not true! Look!” I took a bite of the ones he made (the tuna mayo variety), and it tasted wonderful, as expected. 

“See? Delicious!” He rolled his eyes before muttering “whatever,” and returning to his food. This was the perfect opportunity to strike. I slowly slotted my right foot between his, sliding it closer to his right foot as we continued to eat. Meanwhile, I discussed my latest rude customer encounter in between bites, all while observing his face. I wanted to know his reaction the moment my foot touched his. 

And suddenly, our feet were touching. I watched attentively as his eyebrows shot to the sky before settling back down. I attentively observed as his lips curved into that little smile reserved only for me, pure and genuine, not overly showy, just relaxed. 

The best part was that he didn’t move his foot. Our feet rested like that until we both stood up from the table. The touch felt so nice, so incredibly nice. The best part was that it was Tsukki, and his foot pressing against mine felt like a slice of home, a steady comfort. I realized that if I continued working like this, little by little, the goal of him holding me would truly be attainable. If I smiled a little wider and hummed a little louder as I washed the dishes (while Tsukki dried them), nobody questioned it. 

***

It was time for my next line of attack. Tsukki and I were starting work at a similar time for once, so that meant we needed to catch the same train. Depending on what train we managed to catch, I would be able to achieve different levels of touch with him. The later, more crowded one meant more of my body would touch his, but Tsukki desperately despises crowds. Because of this, we both rushed to the station, attempting to catch the earlier train. 

As we ran, I looked over and saw that annoyed little grimace on his face. He did not want to be running at eight in the morning. Despite this, it wasn’t his regular “i’m sick of this place or these people.” No. I knew him and this look so much better, and I needed to do everything in my power to make it go away as fast as I could. Why? Because Tsukki was blaming himself. 

It was headphones time. I pulled my airpods out of my pocket before handing one to him and sticking the other in my own ear. Then, I hit shuffle on our master pick me up playlist that we have curated over our many years of friendship, adding and taking off songs as we pleased. In our playlists, we strive for perfection, and I think we came pretty close. 

“Let it Be” by the Beatles came on, and it was as if the playlist knew what we needed. As we neared the station, I could see Tsukki’s posture relax. More light entered his eyes too, well, as much as could enter them at eight in the morning on a monday. 

Luckily, we made it to the station in time to avoid the crowded train. Tsukki and I managed to find seats right next to each other after a bit of looking. Our music continued to play as the train began to move. “Geyser” by Mitski soon came on, which Tsukki added to the playlist a while ago. He just shrugged when I asked him why. He’s never been all that into Mitski, but I elected not to worry about it at the time. 

It was also the last thing on my mind this morning because I was much more occupied with how our legs were touching. Yes, maybe I strategically sat so that they would but can you blame me?! Touching him like that made me feel grounded. It was a safety blanket. I’m just grateful that he didn’t move away, and I could feel him slowly easing into it as our train ride progressed. 

Unfortunately, my stop was first. Removing myself from that position felt like forcing myself to get out of bed in the morning in an unpleasant way. I could still feel the warmth on my leg from where he touched it as I walked the rest of the way to work. Maybe I’d buy him a book today. He always appreciates that. 

I ended up buying him a book because I couldn’t keep him off my mind. Thank goodness for my employees’ discount. God, I would be so much poorer without it! The problem is that I’ve realized that touching Tsukki is like a gateway drug. I’ve had these recent small doses, but they’re making me long for more. The biggest issue is that  **I want to hold his hand.** Only couples hold hands! We’re just friends! How! Do I go! About this! Fuck! That's what I spent my work day thinking about, and I came up with nothing that came without the cost of Tsukki being uncomfortable. That sort of scenario is the last thing I wanted. I could try the cuddle operation again, but after what happened last time, I doubted it would work this time. And so, the short lived operation touch Tsukki has come to an unfortunate close. I was going to miss this… 

***

I worked too many hours today. I am so incredibly drained. As I entered the house, I once again didn’t care about Beck’s uninviting texture. I was going down, and the couch was the nearest place to land. I let my face sink the little bit it could into the couch cushion before I let myself slip from consciousness. Going to bed at 9 pm was going to be beneficial even if my body was going to ache a bit from sleeping here tomorrow. And then… I was dead to the world. 

Until I wasn’t. I could feel limbs against mine! I opened my eyes to look up at Tsukki, who was carrying me bridal style to my bedroom. He looked at me as if I was the whole world with this fond little smile on his lips. No. This had to be a dream. I was so overwhelmed by all of these sensations and realizations at once that I started to cry. Tsukki, in his terror, then proceeded to rush and place me onto my bed as quickly as he could, which caused my legs to knock against the walls of our narrow hallway and against the doorways. 

“...I’m sorry, Yamaguchi. Goodnight,” he rasped in a faint whisper before rushing out of the room. My body was pressed up so close to his, but then  **I** fucked it up by crying. Damnit! Damnit damnit damnit! I sobbed into my pillow until I could do so no more, desperately wishing that I’d made that moment count instead of having sensory overload. 

***

The next morning, I headed to the kitchen to find that Tsukki left a note for me on the counter.

_ Hey, sorry about last night. How can I make it up to you? _

_ -Tsukki  _

My heart swelled upon seeing how he signed it. He disdained the nickname if it came from anyone but me, so the fact that he was referring to himself as “Tsukki” with me made me feel special. With just the two of us, he was Tsukki, but to the rest of the world, he was Tsukishima. I’ve noticed that the two are wildly different, so I can only be grateful that he opens up his inner ‘Tsukki’ to me. 

How to have him make it up to me… The answer is obvious, but do I have the courage to tell him? Will I ever have the courage to tell him how I truly feel? I took deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself down. I decided to sit on it. Since he left this message as a physical note instead of a text, I knew Tsukki wasn’t expecting an answer until later, which made the call to let it sit much easier. 

All throughout my day at work, it was the only thing on my mind whenever I had a spare moment. As soon as I would finish checking out another customer, my mind would immediately go to the possibilities asking Tsukki to properly cuddle with me could lead to. He could leave the house in panic, or shove me away from him and shut himself into his room, or… he could reciprocate and I could feel like I’m flying with his long arms, noodly yet firm, wrapped tightly around my waist. I could look up and see his eyes, so close to my own, maybe even seeing that fond look from last night again. 

If that fond look said anything, maybe I should be panicking a little less. Alas, I can’t stop myself from panicking, because things going south between Tsukki and I would be like the world ending. Maybe if I explain very honestly it will go ok? Gahh I don’t know! I just know that if Tsukki felt the same way as I do, he would never confess first so I have to make the first move! I need to risk things for a chance at more! Well, alright. Technically I don’t have to confess that, but I think it’s a big contributing factor in why I want to cuddle him and I’m going to be honest damnit. 

Tsukki was already home when I came home. As I opened the door, he looked up at me expectantly from where he was sitting on Bart. I knew he wanted my answer, but if I tried to tell him verbally, it was not going to come out right and I was going to be a nervous stuttering mess. Frankly, I held no desire to be a nervous, stuttering mess. 

“I’m going to go write it out if that’s ok with you,” I told him before heading to my room for some paper. Tsukki nodded, but his expression hardened. He knew me. He knew if I needed to write this out, it was probably something big. I could hear his foot viciously tapping from my bedroom as I wrote the note, only serving to further spike my nerves. 

When I came back to the living room with my note around five minutes later, he was much more subdued. He snatched the note from my hand as soon as I began to lift my arm towards him. I quickly hurried away to the kitchen to distract myself by starting dinner. I needed to do something with my hands, facing away from Tsukki, or I would go mad. 

The note read as so:

_ Hey Tsukki :), _

_ Thank you for apologizing, and I forgive you, but I think you don’t completely understand what happened last night. I wasn’t crying because touching you so much was terrible. I was crying because I was overwhelmed. I was overwhelmed because I suddenly woke up to this dream come true of having so much physical contact with you along with that fond look on your face. I seriously thought I had to be dreaming (and having such a vivid, wonderful dream was too much to deal with later), so I cried. I didn’t completely realize that it was real life until I fell from your arms very firmly onto my bed.  _

_ I know this is probably confusing, this notion of why I want to touch you so much. The short answer is that I’m rather touch starved (and you must be too). I’ve hardly touched anyone very much in a very long time. You know that I don’t go out searching for hookups or anything of the sort, and our friends aren’t often the touchy feely sort. You also know how I feel about touching my parents… The natural person to desire touch from is you. _

_ There is more than just you being logically the best option as to why I want to touch you. You are very, very dear to me. Some people might think its stupid, but I hold you in the highest possible regard. It’s not because you are overly a good person or absolutely perfect, oh no. I love you for all of you; your talents and your flaws, your habits, your pet peeves, the way you always manage to nag the last piece (whether its pizza or onigiri). I am madly in love with you, Tsukishima Kei, and I understand if you don’t feel the same way. If you would like to make it up to me by properly cuddling with me, I would really appreciate that, but its ok if that’s not something you’re ready for. No matter how you feel about me, I’m still here for you, Tsukki, and I would like to continue being so. Thank you for reading my long, rambly important bullshit Tsukki, and goodnight if this is the last I’ll see of you today.  _

_ With love,  _

_ Yamaguchi <3 _

  
  


As I finished up chopping ingredients for the soba I was making, I heard Tsukki stand up from behind me. Naturally, I looked and saw him just standing there, face completely scarlet. I braced myself as he opened his mouth. 

“I… love you too.” The suspense in that pause was a lot to handle, but I knew he just needed to gather the strength to say the rest. Sometimes, talking was hard for both of us. After processing what he told me, I could feel my elated grin begin to form. I then noticed the little fond smile from last night on his face, but this time it was brighter. It was still rather subdued, but there was more behind it. I can’t forget to mention his eyes, his eyes! They were full of so much, I could see so much of Tsukki’s being, all of the emotions he liked to keep hidden in a little box somewhere. They were all pouring out, all for me! Soba was going to have to wait. 

I hesitantly walked towards Tsukki, reaching out for the touch I desired. Seeing him make his arms wide open made all the difference. I crashed into him like a speeding train, smushing my head into his chest. His arms wrapped around my body firmly, yet carefully. I felt as if I was this precious thing he wanted to protect as I curled into him, basking in the feeling of another person’s body against mine. Not just any person either, but the most important person, Tsukki. 

“Thank you, Kei,” I whispered into his shirt. Luckily, he heard me, and he replied in turn with his happy lilt, my favorite Tsukki voice. 

“Whenever you need me, I am here, Tadashi. Don’t you ever forget that. Ok?” I nodded into his shirt, finally completely grasping this phrase that he’d told me many times before. I’m proud to say that I am in good hands, hardworking, delicate hands. I sincerely hope he can say the same. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
